


Draco Always Wins?

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is 72 really lucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Always Wins?

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompts “lucky number 72” and “checkerboard”.   
> **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Harry was tired of losing to Draco. He was just tired of it. At first it wasn’t too bad, but the more the blonde won, the more he wanted to play. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to hide from his lover any longer. He could hear Draco now, making his way towards the pantry he was hiding in.

Draco pushed open the door that stood between him and the brunette. He smiled at his lover, “Come on Harry, maybe you’ll win this time.”

“Yeah, lucky number 72, right?” Harry frowned. Then he saw it. The checkerboard. The bane of his existence. 

“Right,” Draco said cheerfully, grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling him to a standing position.

“Fine,” Harry sighed, resigning himself to his fate, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Draco grinned and headed toward the living room to set up the board for the game. Harry followed slowly, wishing to delay his next loss. Once they were both seated at the small table Draco had conjured, Draco spoke, “How about this, if you win this time I’ll do anything you want for the next week. I’ll be you’re slave.”

Harry raised one eyebrow, “Yeah? Anything I want?”

Draco smirked, “Anything.” He made the first move.

Twenty minutes later, Draco frowned. “I can’t believe you actually won…”

“Remember, lucky number 72!”


End file.
